


Salt-water Blossoms

by Nary



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sixty-nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are benefits to sharing a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt-water Blossoms

Lying next to Anamaria, Elizabeth feels plain. Not ugly, just… ordinary. Like a violet next to an orchid. It's not a bad feeling, exactly – she accepts how different they are, even appreciates it. From Anamaria, she's learned about things she would never have guessed existed. It's good to have another woman on the ship, to have a female voice making her opinions known. And there are the added benefits of sharing a cabin…

Anamaria stirs in her sleep and rolls over. Her hair is loose, the way it almost never is when she's awake, and it falls over her arm like a wave. She sleeps in a man's shirt – Elizabeth has never asked whose – and nothing else. Elizabeth's lingering traces of modesty make her bunkmate's behavior seem far more scandalous than it is.

Still sleeping, Anamaria flops an arm over Elizabeth's slender waist, and Elizabeth takes the opportunity to squirm closer, until they're resting hipbone to hipbone, breast to breast. Her companion's breath is soft and warm against her cheek. She mumbles something in her dream, but all Elizabeth can catch is the word "Jack". Gently, she brushes a strand of raven hair off Anamaria's cheek, and wakes her with a kiss.

Her smile is drowsy as her eyes open. "Elizabeth," she murmurs. "Was I keeping you awake?"

"No more than usual," says Elizabeth tenderly, tracing the line of her jaw with one pale finger.

"You need to sleep, girl," Anamaria chides her. "A pirate shouldn't have bags under her eyes."

"I will sleep," Elizabeth promises, "if you'll help me."

"Oho, you're restless, then?" Anamaria kisses her, tongue slipping softly between her teeth. She rolls over to mount Elizabeth, black hair tumbling around them both like a curtain, shutting out everything else. Elizabeth runs her hands up her back, then slides them around to the front, cupping her soft brown breasts, grazing her bullet-hard nipples with her thumbs.

Anamaria smiles devilishly, moving her hips against Elizabeth's, making her squirm and wriggle underneath her, trying to take more from her. She eases her leg between Elizabeth's open thighs, pushing against her cunt and moving gently from side to side until the girl can't take it any longer. "Please," Elizabeth begs, "Use your hand."

Obligingly, Anamaria brings her fingers to the damp slit between her bunkmate's legs. One slides inside her easily, and is quickly joined by a second. Anamaria's hands aren't soft, they're roughened from the hardships of a life spent at sea, but they feel incredible.

"This is what you wanted?" Anamaria whispers against her ear, nibbling the lobe between her teeth. Elizabeth moans as her answer, tossing her head. "I'll help you sleep, beauty, but you need to help me too, yes? The way I showed you." Anamaria pulls out her fingers, making Elizabeth sigh with the loss, but it's only momentary. She turns around atop her partner, stretching out to her full length, so that her mouth is at Elizabeth's quim and hers is at Elizabeth's mouth, both of them open like flowers turned to the sun.

Elizabeth does as she's told, gripping tight to Anamaria's hips and using her tongue the way she's been instructed. Circling her clit first, then moving back and forth over it, not too hard yet. Down below her waist, Anamaria's got her fingers back in her, and she's teasing Elizabeth with her tongue. She moans, low and hoarse, sending sweet waves up through Elizabeth's body. Elizabeth quickens her licks, but it's hard to concentrate with so many sensations threatening to overwhelm her, pulling her under. When Anamaria adds a third finger, stretching her wide, and then sucks her clit gently, rolling it between her lips, it's all too much and Elizabeth gasps and shudders in her release.

She knows she needs to finish the task, once she's floated back down to earth, and she sets to licking Anamaria's sweet, musky bud with a renewed vigor. It doesn't take long before she's clutching Elizabeth's thighs as though she's clinging to a raft in a storm, digging her fingers into that tender flesh. She comes silently, shaking, wetting Elizabeth's face with her wanton salt-water juices.

They curl close in each others' arms and let the ocean rock them back to sleep, two blossoms twined together.


End file.
